The 1988 Household Drug Survey, commissioned by the National Institute of Drug Abuse, revealed that although yearly cocaine use has decreased in the past three years, frequent cocaine use (weekly) has increased. This increase is primarily due to the introduction of crack, a potent cocaine derivative, which is being used by women with increasing frequency. The major aims of the research study are to describe and compare female iV, inhalation and crack cocaine abuse within six conceptual areas: drug- related behaviors, social support, family functioning, physical nad mental health/illness, and perceived treatment needs. This descriptive, exploratory study uses a correlational design with a snow-ball sample. Survey data, using face-to-face interviews from two groups of cocaine abusing women: Group A, those who have entered a drug treatment facility and use more than $100.00/week of cocaine; and Group B, friends of earlier subjects who, although not necessarily in treatment, meet the sample criteria and use greater than $100.00/week. During the two-hour data collection session, each subject will be administered the Client Interview, Tennessee Self-Concept Scale, Beck Depression Inventory, Personal Resource Questionnaire and a Family Genogram. Target sample size is 200. The data will allow for descriptive analyses and assessment of data integrity, correlational analyses, and when required, statistical modeling of the data. Additionally, subgroup analyses will be carried out using descriptive as well as two sample tests.